Christmas
by minewtftw
Summary: A Kyungil and Yijeong typical christmas drabble


**Christmas**

**Pairing: KyungJeong**

**Cast: Kyungil, Yijeong**

**Disclaimer: i do not own any of the characters.**

.

.

.

.

"Yijeong-ah!"

Yijeong mendongakkan kepalanya melihat namja berambut cokelat menghampiri meja kerjanya. "Hongki hyung? Waeyo?"

"Aku mengundangmu ke pesta natal di rumahku."

"Oh, jeongmal? Gomawo, hyung!" jawab Yijeong seraya menggaruk pipinya yang tidak gatal. "Tapi seperti biasa, aku tidak akan datang."

"Yijeong~ ayolah." bujuk Hongki. Yijeong meminta maaf seraya tersenyum. "Memang apa yang buruk tentang natal sampai kau begitu membencinya?"

"Entahlah." jawab Yijeong.

.

.

.

.

"Ah, badanku." Yijeong memijit pundaknya yang pegal. Ia lelah bekerja lembur menyelesaikan kerjanya. Yijeong hendak mandi saat handphonenya berbunyi dengan nyaring.

'_1 New Message: 재호__'_

_'Besok malam, pukul 9 temui aku di taman kota.'_

_'Apa lagi mau orang ini_?' batin Yijeong. Ia segera mengetik balasannya.

'_Tidak mau. Enak saja kau menyuruh-nyuruhku.'_

_'Kalau besok kau datang, aku akan mentraktirmu makan siang selama 2 minggu._

_'Arra, tunggu aku jam 9, jangan sampai telat.'_

_'Ok ;) pakailah baju yang bagus tapi tidak formal.'_

Yijeong ingin bertanya lagi, tapi ia terlalu malas, jadi dia mematikan handphonenya dan masuk ke kamar mandi.

.

.

.

.

"Kim Jaeho!" Teriak Yijeong. Ia berlari menghampiri Jaeho yang tengah berdiri di dekat pohon.

"Ah, annyeong."

"Kau mau mengajakku ke mana?" tanya Yijeong. Jaeho menempelkan kedua tangannya di depan dadanya, memohon.

"Ayo ke pesta Hongki hyung!"

"He?"

"Ayolah, aku tidak ingin menghabiskan natal dan tahun baru sendirian." jawab Jaeho. "Dan lagi, aku akan membuatmu tidak membenci natal lagi."

"Aku hanya menghabiskan waktuku, bye."

"Yijeong-ah!"

"Ani, aku tidak mau!"

"Ayolah, pestanya pasti keren!"

"Tidak mau." Yijeong berlari dan langsung ditangkap Jaeho. Jaeho menarik lengan dan kerah baju Yijeong, menyeretnya. "Kim Jaeho! Lagipula Hongki hyung bilang kita harus membawa pasangan!"

"Sudah ada kan?"

"Eh?"

"Kita."

.

.

.

"Kalian itu..." Hongki menggelengkan kepalanya melihat Jaeho dan Yijeong di depan rumahnya. Jaeho hanya tersenyum senang sementara Yijeong mengalihkan pandangannya. "Kubilang bawa pasangan bukan sahabat."

"Jebal hyung! Aku akan mencari pasangan di sini!" ucap Jaeho. Yijeong menutupi wajahnya, berpura-pura tidak kenal. Hongki menghela nafas dan menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Baiklah, karena banyak juga yang datang sendiri." ucapnya lalu mempersilahkan Jaeho dan Yijeong masuk. Tidak lama kemudian, Hongki sudah meninggalkan mereka.

"Yijeong! Aku duluan! Bye!" ucap Jaeho lalu meninggalkan Yijeong. Yijeong menghela nafas, dia sudah tahu akan seperti ini.

"Haus.." Yijeong melewati ruang tengah dengan berdesak-desakan. Di dapur, ia mengambil segelas punch yang ia yakin pasti isinya alkohol. Tidak apa-apa, toh ia penyuka alkohol.

"Hei." Yijeong menoleh, menatap namja jangkung di sebelahnya. Oh shit, dia tinggi sekali. "Kau mau ke balkon?"

"Eh?"

"Aku mencari teman mengobrol dan kulihat kau sedang kosong." ucap namja itu. Yijeong mengangguk dan mengikuti namja itu ke lantai atas. Di lantai atas memang tidak seramai di bawah, tetapi dipenuhi pasangan-pasangan yang sibuk dengan 'kegiatan' mereka. Namja itu membuka salah satu pintu balkon. "Tumben pintu balkonnya tidak dikunci."

"Hm?"

"Aniyo. Kyungil. Song Kyungil."

"Jang Yijeong." jawab Yijeong lalu bersandar di balkon. Ia meminum punch yang ada di tangannya.

"Kau suka minum?"

"Nde, meskipun tidak terlalu kuat." Kyungil menganggukkan kepalanya dan mengeluarkan bungkus rokok dan pemantik. Ia mengeluarkan sebatang rokok, menyelipkannya dia antara kedua bibirnya, lalu menyalakannya. "Kau merokok?"

"Nde, kadang."

"Oh." Yijeong menganggukkan kepalanya. "Kau mengenal Hongki hyung?"

"Sedikit, tapi aku pernah ke sini." Tiba-tiba Kyungil mendapat ide. "Bagaimana kalau kita bermain saja?"

"Mwo?"

"Sepertinya kita saling penasaran satu sama lain, karena itu kita bermain saja." Kyungil menjatuhkan rokoknya dan menginjaknya. "Gidaryeo, aku akan mengambil bir."

.

.

.

Kyungil kembali dengan sepack bir isi 8. Kyungil dan Yijeong lalu duduk bersandar pada balkon. "Bagaimana peraturannya?" tanya Yijeong.

"Kita saling bertanya tentang lawan kita, apa yang kita ingin ketahui darinya, satu pertanyaan tiap saat. Kalau kita menjawab, sang penanya akan minum. Kalau kita tidak menjawab, kita yang akan minum." Kyungil memberikan salah satu kaleng ke Yijeong. "Yang bisa tetap sadar sampai akhir, dia menang."

"Baik."

"Dengan siapa kau datang ke sini?" tanya Kyungil. Yijeong menatapnya bingung. "Biarkan aku yang memulai."

"Baiklah, dengan temanku." jawab Yijeong. "Minum."

Kyungil mengangguk dan meminum beberapa teguk birnya.

"My turn. How come you know Hongki hyung?" Kyungil menautkan alisnya dan menelan air ludahnya. Fuck, dia sendiri tidak terlalu kuat minum, mungkin sekitar 6-7 kaleng.

"Acara bazaar." Yijeong mengangguk dan meminum birnya. "Apa pekerjaanmu?"

"Kepala bagian." Minum. "Pekerjaanmu?"

"Fotografer." Minum. "Kau sedang menjalin hubungan, Yijeong-ssi?"

"Aniyo." Minum. "Kau?"

"Sama denganmu."Minum. "Kau punya mantan yang menjengkelkan?"

.

.

.

"-jadi kusiram colaku ke wajahnya. Dan aku tidak bisa berhenti tertawa melihat wajahnya!" Yijeong tertawa keras sementara Kyungil mengikutinya. Yijeong sudah cukup mabuk sekarang dan Kyungil sendiri sudah di batas ambang kesadarannya. Entah bagaimana, mereka jadi saling bercerita tentang mantan mereka bukannya bertanya satu sama lain. "Ah, birku habis."

Yijeong meraba-raba kardus bir itu. Kosong.

"Sudah habis. Ayo kita ambil lagi." Yijeong berdiri saat Kyungil menarik lengannya, mendudukkan Yijeong di sebelahnya di balkon. "Kajja, aku perlu bir lagi."

"Sudahlah, kau sudah minum 5 kaleng tadi." jawab Kyungil. Yijeong mempoutkan bibirnya dan memeluk kedua lututnya. Kyungil mengeluarkan rokok dan pemantiknya, lalu menyalakannya.

"Aaah, apa yang akan kita lakukan sekarang?" gumam Yijeong.

"Kenapa kau benci natal?" tanya Kyungil. Yijeong menghela nafas dan menyandarkan punggungnya di pembatas balkon.

"Kau bahkan bukan siapa-siapaku."

"Jinjja? Rasanya sedetik yang lalu kau sibuk bercerita tentangmu dan mantan-mantanmu."

"Itu beda lagi. Bagiku, hal-hal seperti itu bukan privasi."

"Jadi maksudmu, mantanmu yang menguntitmu atau kau hampir memasukkan pacarmu ke penjara bukan privasi?"

"Nope. Toh, itu salahnya, bukan salahku."

"Dasar." Kyungil tertawa kecil lalu mengusak rambut Yijeong. "Ayolah, ceritakan tentang alasanmu membenci natal."

"Ani." Yijeong menggelengkan kepalanya. Kyungil mendesah kecewa lalu kembali merokok. "Tapi aku punya satu cerita."

"Mwo?"

"Ada seorang anak yang sangat menyukai natal, apalagi santa. Ia selalu percaya pada kakek-kakek itu. Ia terus percaya pada santa hingga di bangku sekolah menengah."

"Teman-temannya mengejeknya, mengatainya bodoh dan kekanakan karena ia percaya santa. Anak itu tetap tidak peduli, meskipun tidak dapat dipungkiri perkataan teman-temannya sedikit mengganggunya. Karena itu, natal tahun itu dia membuat rencana."

"Dia bersembunyi di bawah sofa ruang tamunya, menunggu santa untuk meletekkan hadiahnya. Di tangannya terdapat handphone. Dia akan memotret santa lalu memerlihatkannya pada teman-temannya bahwa santa itu nyata."

"Anak itu terus menunggu, sampai hampir tertidur. Setelah menunggu sekian lama, dia mendengar langkah kaki. Anak itu makin merapatkan diri. Dia gemetar karena gugup dan senang. Dia melihat sandal rumah dan celana yang familiar dari kolong sofa. Orang itu meletakkan sesuatu di bawah pohon natal."

"Hadiah?" tebak Kyungil. Yijeong mengangguk.

"Anak itu langsung keluar dari sofa. Ia melihat appanya dengan banyak hadiah di tangannya. Sejak saat itu, dia membenci natal. Saat natal anak itu akan bermain keluar dan baru akan kembali esok paginya. Atau, ia akan mengurung dirinya di kamar."

"Sudah? Hanya seperti itu?" tanya Kyungil. "Biar kutebak, tadi itu alasanmu membenci natal?"

"Ani."

"Jinjja?"

"Aku baru saja mengarang cerita itu." Kyungil menaikkan kedua alisnya, tanda tidak percaya.

"Menurutku anak itu bodoh sekali." komentar Kyungil. Yijeong langsung mendeathglarenya. "Natal bahkan bukan tentang santa. Kenapa dia membenci natal hanya karena ternyata santa itu tidak nyata?"

"Ya sudah, kalau kau tidak suka." Yijeong mendengus dan memalingkan wajahnya. Kyungil tertawa kecil melihat Yijeong.

"Tadi benar-benar ceritamu, ya?"

"Ani." Ada nada sarkasme di ucapan Yijeong.

"Mian, mian. Aku hanya menggodamu." Kyungil menepuk-nepuk pundak Yijeong. Dia menyandarkan punggungnya di pembatas balkon, menatap lurus ke pintu balkon di hadapannya. Kyungil mendongakkan kepalanya dan tertawa.

"Mwo?"

"Sudah kuduga." Kyungil menunjuk jarinya ke atas pintu balkon. "Biasanya Hongki hyung selalu mengunci pintu balkon."

"Apa mak- oh, fuck." gumam Yijeong setelah mendongakkan kepalanya.

There's a fucking mistletoe, hanging above the door.

"Kau tahu? Kita bisa berpura-pura tidak melihatnya, lalu pergi?" usul Kyungil. "Atau, kau mau melakukannya? Itu bukan masalah bagiku, toh-"

Kyungil belum selesai berbicara saat Yijeong memegang kedua pipinya dan menciumnya.

"Bayaran, agar kau tutup mulut soal ceritaku tadi." jawab Yijeong. Kyungil tersenyum dan mencubit kedua pipi Yijeong.

"Seharusnya dua kali, babo." ucap Kyungil seraya mendekatkan wajahnya.

Saat bibir plumpnya bertemu dengan bibir Kyungil, Yijeong pikir mungkin natal kali ini tidak terlalu buruk.

.

.

.

.

.

what... in the earth... did i just write...


End file.
